


Everything is Grey

by shanthereader



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, M/M, its really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanthereader/pseuds/shanthereader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico thinks about his feelings for Percy and goes over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Grey

**Author's Note:**

> The song I use is "Colors" by Halsey.

_I hope you make it to the day you’re 28 years old_

‘Why does he have to be so fucking oblivious’ he thinks to himself at the dead of night in a certain son of poseidon's room on the Argo II. The room itself brought him to tears with the blue scheme and the ever so present smell of salt water which ironically brought him more misery when all he wants is to be close to Percy. He wants Percy next to him safe and unharmed out of Tartarus comforting him and telling him that it all will be okay. All he really wants is Percy.

_You’re spilling like an overflowing sink_  
_You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece_

He wishes that he had the courage to tell Percy about how he felt. But he doesn’t want Percy’s pity or worse disgust. While he knows that it isn’t the 1940s anymore and that people are more accepting it’s still really scary. To think that he could easily lose everyone he cares about just by telling them a little know fact about him terrifies him. Pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them on Percy’s bed Nico quietly sobs to himself. “Why did I have to be born different? _Why did I have to be born gay?_ ”

_Everything is Blue_  
_His pills, his hands, his jeans_  
_And now I’m covered in the colors_  
_Pulled apart at the seams_  
_And it’s blue_

He hopes that Percy would break up with Annabeth and would kiss him proclaiming his never dying love for him, but Nico knows that it’s just a dream. He sees the way how Annabeth and Percy look at each other. Looks that hold so much love, admiration, and happiness that he knows they both would be so miserable without each other. Despite his raging heartbreak and crushing despair he can’t wish them the worst in their relationship. Percy and Annabeth have been through way too much together that his little crush won’t change a single thing.

_Everything is grey_  
_And now he’s so devoid of color_  
_He don’t know what it means_

Eventually he cries himself into a dreamless sleep which is a relief from his normal nightmares about Tartarus and the glass jar. When Jason checks on him quietly in the morning after breakfast he feels such an immense sadness, looking at the son of hades on his side in the fetal position on Percy’s bed. Walking to Nico, he pulls the blanket over the sleeping boy before muttering softly “Oh Nico” and leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and my first time writing here so criticism is very welcomed. I also haven't read the books in a while so correct me if I got anything wrong.


End file.
